hope is everything
by bluezirconrose
Summary: a brunette girl lost her parents at a young age and lived with her brother. what if she lost him? will she be able to move on? will there be someone from hong kong that could heal her sorrow? Please read and review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Life

A girl with an auburn hair, around 17-yr-old was just standing alone in a dim, empty place. "What is this place? Why am I here anyway?" the girl asked as if waiting for someone to answer. Light was suddenly visible. "At last!"

She tried to run but her feet seem to be drawn onto the ground by strong forces. As she was trying to break out from the one that has been holding her back, her emerald green eyes noticed a figure of a man near the source of the light.

He can't figure out who the man was. He was facing the same direction the girl was heading. "Hey, mister! Can you help me?!" the girl called out. The man leisurely turned his face towards the girl.

She couldn't make out what his face looks like; even his body sees to be blurred.

"Sakura, I'm sorry…" sorrow could be detected on the man's voice.

The girl stood at the same place in shock. 'How does he know my name? Who is this man?'

Sakura looked as if she knew that voice but couldn't figure out who owns it. She decided to come near the man. The force that had been holding her to the ground ebbed away as she decided to come near the man. "Hey mister, do I know you by any chance?"

As she looms more closer she could see that the man's body was slowly fading, "Do-don't go mister! Don't leave me!" tears soon fell on her cheeks as the words left her lips.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura…"

"Sakura? Sakura!" her eyes opened a bit to see a blinding light. Sakura rubbed her eyes and slowly opened it again to adjust from her surrounding.

"Hn?" Sakura could see a worried face of a man beside her bed. "Touya?" her brother stood up and turned at the opposite direction before sighing.

"Oh my! The kaijuu's awake! Better hurry up before it eats me!" Touya started to annoy her sister as he found out she's all right. "Move fast or you'll be late for school-AGAIN!"

"Hoe! It's 7:43! Thank you for waking me up, _onii-chan_." She glared at her brother "And before anything else, I'm not a monster!" then gave his left foot a stomp. Touya jumped nonstop out of her room.

Sakura's POV

That was my brother. He's 23, a college student and at the same time a working student. Well, even though he's teasing me sometimes- okay I'll get that back, he's teasing me MOST OF THE TIME- but anyway, I know that he love and cares for me so much. That explains why boys don't usually go on a date with me.

My brother is over-protective of me. If he sees a boy at the vicinity of 2 meters around me, he starts to get so aggressive.

"Hoe! I forgot summer-break's over." I hurriedly fixed myself then went downstairs to eat. "Ohayo otou-san, okaa-san!"

I smiled at the picture of my dad and mom. They never get tired into smiling back at me.

"Here's your breakfast, squirt." I just glared at him then continued to eat my meal.

You are asking me why I just greeted my parent's photo? Well, they both passed away.

My mother was a model and there's no doubt that she's REALLY gorgeous. One reason is that she's a model and my father married her. Oh no, my father didn't marry her just because of her looks and body. She was at the same time beautiful in the inside. You could conclude that she's perfect but no she's not- she really is clumsy. She died because of an illness.

My father was a college professor/ archaeologist. He too was beautiful both on the inside and the outside. He met mom at the university he was working at. He was depressed when mom died but it wasn't the reason why he died. It was the 3rd week of March and he was in Egypt at that time- I am turning 6-yr-old at the start of April. They were searching for some things inside a newly discovered pyramid. He and his other companions were trapped in side and unfortunately, they all died.

I took it so hard. Imagine! Every year, around the time of my birthday, my father goes to other countries to explore hidden wonders. I got to celebrate it only with Touya and my cousin- second cousin- and all tie best friend, Tomoyo. Even though I have them both, it isn't still complete. And this year they were supposed to go back home at the 4th week of March. I was happy that he would be coming home on my birthday but what came back was a cold body, a corpse that looked like my father!

Well, we don't have the power to stop someone from leaving when it's his or her time, don't we?

Sonomi Daidouji was our mom's cousin and 'one and only bestest friend in the whole wide world!' After our dad's funeral, he asked us to stay at their house with Tomoyo, who was the same age as me but months older.

Well, she had little difficulties in making my brother conform.

…---FLASHBACK---…

"Touya, since no one's going to take care of you, I would prefer that you'd go with me and live with us." Sonomi said to a younger Touya, holding on to Sakura.

"No, we won't!" Touya was being stubborn. Even though he doesn't show any weakness, his eyes still gave in. His eyes were filled with sorrow but still he does everything to hide it.

"Touya, I know that you love this house- It brings back memories to you and Sakura. And I know that you are strong and responsible enough to take care of yourself but do you think that you could take care of your younger sister as well? No, I think not." Sonomi explained the reasons why they should go and live with her.

"But…" Touya tried to think of what he would say to his aunt to convince her that he's capable enough but he tried to think of the things she said. "Okay. But when the time comes that we are able to take care of ourselves, we'll have to go back here and live independently." Sonomi thought about what he said and agreed to it.

…---END OF FLASHBACK---…

'It had been two years since Touya and I moved back here at our old house. I can't quite remember many things that happened here before but I know one thing: love kept us together.'

I heard the door closed and soon figured out that Touya has already gone to school. "Touya! You MEANNY! I told you to wait for me!" I cursed loudly so that he could hear me and at the same time, getting all the things for school ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Acquaintances

It had been three years since Touya and Sakura left the Daidouji residence and came back to their old house. This was the house they had shared so many happy, sad and other emotional memories with their parents when they were still alive. This is the only house that they would cherish the most. This house means so much for the two siblings. That's why they decided to come back after abandoning it for some time.

'Oh, how I wish otou-san and okaa-san were still alive. I miss them so much. But I'm still glad that Touya's still with me. He took care of me even when our parents were still alive. Even though he keeps on bugging and annoying me, I know that he cares for me so much and that's why I thank Kami-sama so much. We both know that He's always there when we need Him.'Sakura said to herself while passing the same route they always take every time they go to school.

Since it's the first day of being a fifth grader, Sakura is eager to know whom she'll have as classmates. As she speeds up a bit, she came at the place that she loves the most, the cherry blossom park. She really loves it especially when they're carried by the wind. She loves to dance under the falling cherry blossoms. It calms her down. This was also one reason why she loves the color pink.

'Okaa-san also loves the cherry blossoms. Otou-san said she named me Sakura because it means cherry blossom and because she also loves them as much as I do.' Sakura was deep in thought when she saw her onii getting off his bike, approaching a gate. "Touya!" she speeds up a bit then stops when she reached him. "I-I'm glad…I caught up with you." Sakura was panting a bit.

"Oh, here comes the kaijyuu! Beware Yu- ow!!" Sakura saw whom her brother was talking to that's why she stepped on his left foot again. "ME NO KAIJUU!"

"Oh, Sakura. Nice to see you." Sakura's face showed a tint of pink shade when she saw a grey-haired guy beside her, smiling directly at her.

Sakura was undoubtedly shy. She was bobbing her head, looking at her fingers, which she was playing at. "Nice to see you too, Yukito."

"Oh, um…sorry for what you just saw. We wer-" Sakura apologized still facing the ground.

"OH don't worry Sakura, it's just nice to see you two getting along. That's good." Sakura blushed red due to embarrassment and the 'giggly' feeling. They soon started going.

…---Sakura's POV---…

Yukito is Touya's best friend since childhood. They were like…um, yeah! Inseparable! That's right. Almost everyone who doesn't know the think they're brothers except the fact that their hair-color is different.

Oh yeah. By the way, he is also the 'lucky' guy I like! Isn't he so lucky? Oh, so sorry about the exaggeration. Anyways, he's so handsome every girl could go head over heels for him but I have an advantage over the. I can be beside him anytime I want. And he's the only boy Touya lets near me. Isn't that cool?

…---Normal POV---…

"Hey squirt! Where're you going?" Sakura snapped out from her train of thoughts as she stopped to see that she already passed by her school.

Touya and Yukito were off their bike near her school's gate. Touya started to count, "3…2…"

---Riiiiing!---

There goes the bell! "1!"

"HOEEEEEEEE! I'm so totally late! Why didn't you tell me we already got here, Touya?" Sakura was now dashing off to her room, screaming at hr brother. She dropped by her locker, dropped off the things she doesn't need and got the things she needs.

After running so fast, she knocked at the door of her classroom before going inside. "Gomen nasai!" She was still panting when a man about 30 open ed the door for her.

"Are you okay Kinomoto-san?"

"Um…yeah. Gomen. I am late again in your class, Terada-sensei?!" Sakura looked surprised to see her last year's homeroom teacher. "Oh! I'm so sorry to disturb you! Maybe I just got the wrong room number. Gomen nasai!" Sakura bowed apologetically before running.

"Kinomoto-san! Stop!" Sakura heard this that made her stop on her tracks but still jogging at her place.

"What is it Terada-sensei? I've got to hurry up now or I'll miss my class."

"You don't need to run. You got the right room number." Terada-sensei was still shouting to ensure that he could be heard.

Questions can be seen on her face. "So why are you there?"

"The principal assigned me to this class, that's why. So get inside now." Before disappearing, he had a smile on his lips.

'Oh my! What a great day! Why didn't I try to look first or even ask before running off. Now I'm a major laughing stuff.'

She got inside the room. "Kinomoto-san, go ahead and find your seat."

Sakura scanned the room to search for a seat but just found almost everyone laughing and some had those grins. She could hear them taunt her in whispers. Even though they were whispering, she still could hear them. Her face became red because of embarrassment.

"Oh, look! The ugly turtle has just arrived!" A boy with red hair said.

"Yeah and look! She's turning red! Maybe she's thinking that we're praising her!" another girl with yellowish-brown hair.

Another girl with pink! hair was insulting her, "Don't go dreaming! Don't just stand there! Go and find your seat, bi-"

"Stop it, _geisha._ It's hard for me not to laugh and at the same time blabbing with you especially with that kind of face." Sakura said coolly as she spotted arms waving at her at the back part of the room.

Everyone laughed at this. The girl with pink hair tried to fight back but Terada-sensei stopped her and started to discuss something.

…---Sakura's POV---…

It really disgusts me to see someone disgracing the color pink. You know whom I mean. Well, that was Keiko Isaki. The greatest among all the sluts in Tomoeda. She doesn't stop insulting me. It started when we were at kindergarten. Well, anyway.

I am just so glad to find that I still have my friends here at the same class, especially Tomoyo!

"HI there Moyo-chan!" I greeted her in a tone that only she can hear.

…---Normal POV---…

"Oh my! Sakura-chan! You were so kawaii back there! And I've got it recorded!" She got her camera out of nowhere, tapping it. I dropped on the floor, big sweats dropping, like in an anime.

Everyone turned around. Terada-sensei asked me if there was something wrong. "There's nothing wrong, Terada-sensei. She just got down to catch my falling camera." Tomoyo defended Sakura. Everyone seems to be convinced at her story so the class was presumed.

---Riiing!---

Everyone started to file out of the classroom. Sakura and her friends went to the cafeteria, bought some snacks, and then went to their favorite picnic place.

"So Rika, are you glad that Terada-sensei's still our homeroom teacher?" the brown-haired friend of Sakura asked to another girl.

"Oh, stop it Chiharu! Aren't you also glad that Yamazaki's still with us. Right, Yamazaki?" Rika was now facing the only boy on their group.

Both Chiharu and Yamazaki blushed at this.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura was busy eating her snacks when she heard her friends talk about something interesting.

Everyone's head turned to her. "They were talking about their love interests." Tomoyo was the one who answered. She was listening to the while eating her snacks.

"Huh?" Sakura had question marks on her face.

"What 'huh?'? Don't you get it? They were talking about our crushes and the ones we like." Naoko, another friend of Sakura answered.

"Why were you talking about those stuffs?"

"Because we're girl teens?" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko answered.

"You're so innocent Sakura-chan." Yamazaki was amazed how his friend could be so innocent at these things.

"Well it's not my fault!" Sakura flashed an angry face with a bit pout, which made everyone scream "kawai!"- including Yamazaki- and then chuckled hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Snow?

Their class ended in no time. Time flies quickly. It's already April.

"Saku-chan let's go!" Tomoyo dragged her friend as the bell rang.

"Where are we going Moyo-chan?" Sakura was being dragged into the air as Tomoyo ran at a full speed out of their school. "Moyo-chan, where do you plan on taking me?" Sakura's eyes were now wet with tears as she thought of the possible things Tomoyo would do.

'Oh no! Maybe she'll leave me at that scary, old haunted mansion! Again!' Sakura thought of what her friend did to her some time ago.

…---Flashback---…

"No! Tomoyo don't leave me here all alone!" Her voice just echoed back and forth through the walls of an old mansion. There were cobwebs in every nook of the place; damaged planks were hanging from some walls. The moth-eaten curtains were swinging from the banging windows caused by the storm; the furniture is dirty. BOOM! Thunder with lighting crashed.

Shivers ran through her spines. She started to move but when she stepped on the floor, it creaked. It made her jump and leaned on a wall. She felt something on the wall. She slowly turned around to see an outsized portrait of a woman. She looked more closely and as she passed through the lady's eyes, she thought it blinked.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

…---Normal---…

"Sakura, you can get out of your daydreaming now. And look at this dress I made last night!" Tomoyo's eyes were full of sparkles making Sakura smile.

"Another one? Aren't you tired of making these dresses?" Sakura was now sweat dropping.

"Nope. If it's you who'd wear these, then it doesn't bother me at all. I'd love m aking them for you. And I am planning to make you my top model in this year's winter festival I am going to organize, myself."

"Aren't you a bit reckless in making me your top model? And how would you be able to have your winter festival without money?" Sakura was now thinking of questions that would make Tomoyo think again about making her the top model but she wasn't successful, though.

"Oh just be a dear and leave it all to me. I got it already planned last week and mom suggested she'd offer us the money we need. Oh yeah." Tomoyo was now in her puppy dog eyes and batting eyelashes act that would surely make Sakura agree. "And wouldn't you be glad to help your DEAREST AND BESTEST BEST FRIEND to reach her goals?"

Sakura can't resist Tomoyo in that state. "OKAY! OKAY! Just don't do anything foolish, okay?. And plea- Oh my Tomoyo! Look, it's snowing! Yay!" Sakura was now jumping with joy as if nothing happened before.

"Um…Sakura? Isn't it SOOOO awkward? It's still April!" Sakura saw Tomoyo gave her the knowing face.

"Huh? You're right, Moyo. I thought I sensed something awhile ago but was preoccupied of looking at the snow. I think it's a clow card."

"Nice timing! You can wear this!" Tomoyo was in her state of sparkling eyes as she was holding the dress she showed her a while ago.

Sakura sweat dropped at this, "Tomoyo, I don't need any battle costumes, you know."

"But would you dare to make your bestest best friend disappointed with you because you didn't wear the costume she made especially for you?" Tomoyo had her puppy eyes ad lips pouted.

This is why Sakura ends up at Tomoyo's designs at the end.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as she saw Sakura at the dress she made.

She was wearing pink boots that reached her knees. The dress was long-sleeved and reached 3 inches above the knee that contemplated her perfect figure. The hem of the dress was covered with soft, white fur. Her shawl was pink as well ad it was connected to another thick cloth that rounded her neck, making it a scarf so that it won't fall and a pointy sort of hat that white fur ball at the end, covering her ears.

**Author's Note: It's up to you to imagine what sort of costume I made for her.**

"We better get going before Tomoeda is totally covered with snow." Tomoyo ran after Sakura, holding on to a camcorder, taping her every move.

Sakura was trying to figure out where the source was coming from and it led them to a fancy hotel. They got inside it and rode an elevator up to its rooftop.

She nearly slipped when she got out of the elevator because of the frozen floor. "Woah! That was near!" Her heart started to beat faster.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Tomoyo reached for her friend.

"Tomoyo, you are wearing spike boots! This is unfair!" Sakura protested.

"Sorry Sakura. I forgot to tell you. Your boots has it too. Just push that one." She was pointing at a figure of a cherry blossom.

She did what she was told to do and was amazed to see spikes on her boots. "Gosh Tomoyo! You are a genius!"

They were busy chattering and almost forgot what they were supposed to do when a shard of ice was aiming at their direction. But then, Sakura pushed Tomoyo at the opposite side from her.

"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" Sakura screamed at her friend who is still on the same position she had been when Sakura pushed her but Sakura was now far from her due to running away from the shards of ice that was following her awhile ago but then mysteriously stopped.

"I'm alri- Aaaah! Sakura!" An ice in the shape of an arrow was aiming at Tomoyo's direction.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura couldn't move.


End file.
